


Yellow

by GhostGogy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I made my friend cry lmaooo, Lmao bad fucking dies, M/M, Rip my friend, Short One Shot, Skephalo lmao, Skeppy is sad, Yellow-Coldplay, and bad, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGogy/pseuds/GhostGogy
Summary: ‘’Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you. And all the things you do,’’ Bad sung along to the music, his head dropping onto Skeppy’s shoulder. The music rang through the abandoned parking lot as the moonlight reflected on the puddle dotting the floor.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Yellow

‘’Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you. And all the things you do,’’ Bad sung along to the music, his head dropping onto Skeppy’s shoulder. The music rang through the abandoned parking lot as the moonlight reflected on the puddle dotting the floor. The younger grabbed Bad’s hand and pulled him up and towards the center of the parking lot, ‘’Geppyyyyy you muffinhead, i'm tired ‘’ Bad whined, shoving his face into the taller’s chest. Skeppy chucked and started swaying to the music, ‘’You’re skin, oh yeah, you’re skin and bones’’ Skeppy mumbled as he rocked from side to side, ‘’Turn in to something beautiful, and you know,’’ He shut his eyes, ‘’you know i love you so.’’ The music faded out as Skeppy opened his eyes and focused on the letters before him, ‘’You know I love you so,’’ He choked out as he leant forward to graze his fingers across the smooth stone in front of him. He stared at the words that would forever haunt him ‘Badboyhalo,1995-2020’ Tears slid down his cheeks as he leaned back, ‘’I miss you bad..’’

Bad sat in front of Skeppy, his translucent hands fiddling with the sleeves of his hoodie. He looked up at the boy in front of him, a sad smile forming on his face as he placed one hand on the other boy’s and reached forward with the other in an attempt to wipe away his tears, ‘’ I miss you to Geppy’’ he mumbled. Skeppy froze as a cold feeling spread across his cheek, ‘’Bad?’’ he called out. The ghost chucked and wrapped the other boy in a hug that would never be returned, ‘’I'm here Geppy’’ he mumbled. A voice, barely a whisper, sounded in Skeppy’s ear. ‘I'm here Geppy’ He let out a laugh, ‘’Bad! Y-you’re here’’ another tear rolled down his cheek, ‘’ I miss you so much…’’ He picked a single yellow marigold off the bush beside him and placed it on the grave, ‘’I’ll love you forever, my Yellow…’’


End file.
